<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me See Your Smile Again by IdolGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775421">Let Me See Your Smile Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl'>IdolGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Drabble, Explosions, Gen, Guilt, Not Beta Read, Pent-up Feelings, Sorry Not Sorry, What Did I Just Write, Whumptober, tenn is amazing fight me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenn sighs and opens the door, expecting the worst.</p><p>What he gets is pretty damn close.</p><p>---</p><p>Whumptober 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori &amp; Izumi Mitsuki, Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku, Kujou Ten &amp; Tsunashi Ryuunosuke &amp; Yaotome Gaku, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me See Your Smile Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What did I just write...</p><p>I like the 2019 prompt list better than the 2020 one so I'm using that from now on.</p><p>Enjoy the angst! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tenn is not sure he’s seeing this correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the television a breaking news article is running, interrupting the anime the three Trigger members were watching. The first thing he sees is the smoke. Then the fire. Then the headlines which make him catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>IDOLiSH7 members and others injured in debilitating explosion.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news commentator is going on, impervious to Tenn’s internal struggle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>-hashi Productions is the latest victim in a series of attacks aimed at large production groups. Unfortunately, IDOLiSH7, the studio’s largest group, was caught in the explosion-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in the background catches Tenn’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tuft of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a stretcher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t even know he stood up until Ryuu yelps. “Tenn, calm down-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down?” Tenn balls his fists, shoulders tense. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe that’s what he said,” Gaku remarks from the side where he is leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn whirls on the other member. “You little-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two switch their attention to Ryuu. His brows are drawn into one of the angriest expressions they had yet to catch from him. “Tenn’s brother was just injured. We can’t afford to be bickering like kids anymore!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaku jabs a thumb at Tenn. “He’s still under-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make one comment about my age and I will </span>
  </em>
  <span>end</span>
  <em>
    <span> you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, please.” Ryuu just sounds exasperated now. “We can go to the hospital after rehearsal. Calm down, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn narrows his eyes. “Why after when we can just go now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuu stutters. “B-But the manager-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door burst open at that moment (Tenn thinks that it's perfect timing). Anesagi walks in as if nothing is wrong. “Now, you’ve had enough of a break-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn just walks past her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sputters at Tenn’s retreating back. “Where do you think you’re going-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaku passes her, hot on Tenn’s heels, leaving Ryuu to explain the situation to their poor confused manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spots them in the waiting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four members of IDOLiSH7, waiting forlornly. They look up as Tenn walks in with his pink cardigan, beige pants, beanie, and glasses. Inwardly he smirks; even IDOLiSH7 wouldn’t recognize him in this disguise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaku walks in wearing a casual blue sweater and jeans, while Ryuu follows close behind in a white T-shirt and sweatpants. Tenn decides to take the first leap and walks directly up to the four members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loathe as he may be to admit it, he recognizes the people. Nagi, Sougo, Tamaki, and Yamato. Sougo is leaning on Tamaki who is eating a King Pudding (seriously, now of all times?) Tamaki has a patch of gauze on his cheek while Sougo’s arm is bandaged and in a sling. Nagi looks troubled but unharmed. Yamato’s foot is in a splint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at them, Tenn suppresses a wince. They probably wouldn't be able to perform for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approaches, Tamaki looks up with a scowl. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tenn can speak, Tamaki growls. “A fan? Don’t make me laugh. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what we’ve been through today? Or you just want to see us get hurt, huh? You’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn pulls off his beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tamaki pales instantly. “Tenten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn surveys his fellow idols, looking at him with mixed surprised reactions. “Where are the rest?” He asks quietly by the time Gaku and Ryuu join them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's Yamato who speaks, in a choked voice. “Mitsuki is with Iori. Iori got injured while staying inside with...Riku. They just came back from surgery-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Surgery?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rikkun’s lungs stopped working,” Tamaki informs them sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>means that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Riku’s lungs failed and they had to do surgery to fix them,” Sougo corrects, slapping Tamaki on the head. “As for Iori, a beam fell on his leg and hit an artery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Ryuu who spoke then. “Is Nanase accepting visitors?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, only family,” Nagi answers in that sickening accent of his. However, his voice is layered by sadness. “We don’t know his current condition.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn doesn’t wait any longer, speeding down the hallway in search of Riku’s room. He hears Gaku saying that they’d stay with the other members. That’s fine by him. He’d rather be alone anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passes a door through which faint sobs can be heard. Pausing a second, he sees another member (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mitsuki,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reminds himself), crying softly beside the hospital bed, where his younger brother (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iori</span>
  </em>
  <span>) lay connected to many machines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn ignores the twist of his heart (</span>
  <em>
    <span>the idiots, if you’re going to cry then why’d you leave the door open!?) </span>
  </em>
  <span>and continues forward. Soon he reaches a door labeled “Nanase Riku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A nurse passing by stops him as he tries to open the door. “Only family-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m his twin,” Tenn forces out before the nurse can continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse doesn’t seem to recognize him, which is a relief. Instead, she looks mildly uncomfortable by Tenn’s hostile attitude. “Um, if your parents would-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead,” Tenn interjects. The nurse pales and goes to apologize, but once again Tenn is too fast for her. “I don’t need your pity. I’m all he has left, so if you would excuse us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words, though polite, are said with a tone that makes the nurse squeak and turn tail, heading to give another patient medicine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenn sighs and opens the door, expecting the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he gets is pretty damn close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku lay on the hospital bed, pale and sweaty, hooked up to a number of machines with names that Tenn can’t pronounce. His hair is damp and spread out on the pillow. There are burns all over his face and arms that are hidden by the white bandage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, he looks terrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth starts to prick at Tenn’s eyes as a tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away furiously. He can’t remember the last time he cried like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wasn’t about to start now, even if the situation called for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the tears don’t stop coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather they fall faster and harder, until Tenn can barely see. At this point, Tenn just gives up and situates himself on a chair beside Riku’s limp form. He allows the tears to flow, feeling ashamed at himself for it, but also feeling relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody will watch him here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his knees to his chest in a rare show of weakness, staring at Riku’s shaky breathing. It does nothing to quell the flow of the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riku could die and the last thing Tenn would have said to him would be to quit being an idol. Give up on his dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought that he was doing the right thing, going with Kujou. Yet, he hurt Riku because of it. He hurt his twin brother so badly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t die on me now Riku.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Tenn buries his face in his arms and whimpers as the full force of the sorrow and helplessness overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me see your smile again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a lovely rest of your day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>